Papes!
by Brave Battalion
Summary: Duane High School. One Glee Club. A whole lot of crack-ness. A series of one shots taking newsies/newsie ocs and combining them with the plot of Glee! You have been warned. Read and review please! ***
1. Here's what you missed

**A/N: THIS is a cracky inside joke between me and the TNC. The intro's short, but the rest of the fic will. be. a. doozy.**

**I own neither works, who belong to their respective owners.**

* * *

><p>Here's what you missed on…Papes!<p>

So Sarah and Jack are dating and are both in a Glee club called Papes started by Mr. Denton who wanted to bring it back even though Mr. Pulitzer insists there isn't enough budget for it and Snyder keeps wanting to shut it down.

Crutchy and Lucy _used _to be dating but now Lucy's with Sassy. Lucy and Sassy make up some sort of three-girl ring with Lilly as their head. Lilly had a baby with Horse that she named Les and is now being taken care of by Sarah's biological mother whose first name is Esther.

Shemp is trying to take Blink away from Mush, because Blink is totally desirable and used to be a Greeley at Hearst Academy with Spot, Specs, Snipeshooter, and Snoddy. What're the odds of all the S names, right?

Mush and Kloppman have a great relationship and can tell anything to each other, while for a long time Swifty struggled telling his dad about his true passion to be a dancer and not a doctor, though his girlfriend Silk encouraged him and helped him through his pains and stuff, which actually made Swifty's dreams possible.

Seitz coaches the boys football team and it took a while before he could get Morris and Oscar Delancy to stop bullying the glee club, but he's still better than the last guy who was engaged to Medda before dumping her.

Bumlets came back to Duane High after being a male entertainer called "White Chocolate" and is trying to win back Pittie who's dating David.

And Dutchy is an exchange student from Holland who's staying in Lucy's family and joined the glee club thanks to Jack even though Sassy has major problems with him.

There's also Racetrack who thought he was better than anyone else and wasn't and almost didn't get accepted into the club in the first place.

But there's not just the Glee club and stuff. Mai used to want to be in the Glee club but then Sarah got defensive and tricked her into going into a crack house that Swifty found out about because of the Asian network and then Mai went off to be in the rival school, The Sun. It's ironic because Sarah used to see a guy there named Skittery who was kind of a jerk.

Around Duane there are a bunch of other kids and stuff, but the only important ones are Jonathan, who's Snyder's assistant, Jake who is this weird nerdy news guy, Muse who is the AMAZING competitor for Mush and Sarah who want to get into BKLYN together but is really good, and Pie Eater who used to like Horse but then lost interest and even joined the Glee club for a while.

And that's what you missed….on Papes!


	2. Rumor Has ItSomeone Like You

**A/N: This is a short little one-shot, as each of the chapters in this story will be. I wanna give special thanks to my RPG buddies who made/helped me make all these amazing characters AND Camillian Jacobs, who liked this fic and reviewed and is not a part of the RP. YOU GO, CAMIL-CO-CO.**

**Disclaim: I own neither Glee, nor Newsies, nor (this is just for you, Sass) _Mean Girls_**

* * *

><p>Jack leaned forward across the table, speaking to Dutchy. He pointed to a girl in the corner. "And evil takes a human form in Sassy Armano. Don't be fooled because she may seem like your typical selfish, back-stabbing slut faced ho-bag, but in reality, she's so much more than that…"<p>

Dutchy cocked his head to the side, confused by his new friend. "More?" he asked in his thick, German accent.

Sassy was soon looming over them, though neither of the boys recognized her until she was upon him. "You bet"

She stalked away before turning around and adding "Flab-Jack, loose some weight. Your boyfriend Sarah won't appreciate it."

_Don't forget me, I beg _

_I remember you said _

Sassy strolled through the halls at her own pace, rolling her eyes at all the low-brow boys that wanted her. How pathetic.

She stopped short, right behind a boy dubbed "Crutchy" due to his disability and his crutch. He was making a painful effort to move down the stairs of the school, as there were no elevators for the students with disabilities.

Sassy rolled her eyes once more, growing impatient with the hobbling boy on the narrow stair-step.

She grabbed the back of his shirt, and pushed him forward, following him as he quickly fell.

_I heard that you settled down _

_That you've found a girl and you're married now_

_I heard that your dreams came true _

_Guess she gave you things I didn't give to you_

Lucy, Sassy's more than best friend, was talking.

"So we have this Dutch kid from Dutchland..." She spoke arily. "I think he's a gnome. Like, grant magic wishes and stuff..."

Sassy smiled at Lucy's ignorance.

"...And he does them...but he, like, smells like knockwerst and follows me around a lot."

Sassy quirked an eyebrow. "Follows you around?"

Lucy nodded "And he makes this face-" Lucy made a face similar to a love-struck puppy.

"Oh, heck, no."

_Don't forget me, _

_I beg I remember you said_

Dutchy, aw-struck by Lucy, wandered through the halls and had the misfortune of crossing Sassy's path.

"Listen, Dutch-boy" Sassy hissed.

"Eigentlich bin ich deutsch-" He protested.

"Shut up." He did as she said "If you think of messing with my girl, Lucy, there will be more than a broken heart to pay."

Dutchy stood silent.

"I've got razor blades in my hair, and I know how to use them."

_Bless your soul, you got your head in the cloudsYou made a fool out of you, and boy, she's bringing you downShe made your heart melt, but you're cold to the coreNow rumor has it, she ain't got your love anymore_

Her Cheerios uniform swayed as she walked in step with Lilly and Lucy.

She glared as others walked in her path.

She was tough.

She was fierce.

She was Sassy Armano.

_Don't forget me, _

_I beg_

_I remember you said _


End file.
